Wada Kaoru
|image = WadaKaoru-Oct2017.jpeg |caption = Wada Kaoru with Yasuda Kei and Yaguchi Mari, October 2017 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = |shoesize = |genre = |occupation = Manager, producer, president of HARMONY PROMOTION |active = 1985-present ( years) |agency = (1987-2000) HARMONY PROMOTION (2000-present) |label = |generation = |acts = , Morning Musume, EE JUMP, Sonim |blog = |twitter = |sig = |sigwidth = |sigcaption = }} Wada Kaoru (和田薫) is a former employee as the chief manager and producer of "楽曲タイトル大発表" (in Japaese). ASAYAN. 1997-10-05. (Archived)"歓喜の重大発表" (in Japanese). ASAYAN. 1998-01-25. (Archived) and later the first manager of Morning Musume."パーティー♡ʾʾ" (in Japanese). Goto Maki Official Blog. 2017-12-10. He is the current president and general manager of HARMONY PROMOTION, a talent agency affiliated with ."会社情報" (in Japanese). HARMONY PROMOTION. The 1st through 4th generation Morning Musume members who were supervised by Wada have called him the group's foster parent and a very important figure in the history of Morning Musume."矢口と和田さん" (in Japanese). Yasuda Kei Official Blog. 2017-10-26."不思議だな♪♪" (in Japanese). Iida Kaori Official Blog. 2017-12-14. Biography OG members, April 2015]] ", November 1997]] Wada Kaoru was born on April 8, 1965 in Osaka, Japan."和田マネージャー" (in Japanese). Yasuda Kei Official Blog. 2015-04-09. He started working as a manager in 1985 for actress and singer Onishi Yuka. In 1987, Wada joined . He was appointed as the manager for various artists, but became 's chief manager in 1991. When Sharam Q’s front man Tsunku decided to hold auditions for a female vocalist in 1997, he asked Wada to help him manage the idol group Morning Musume that he had formed with five of the runner-ups."愛の種発売４日目名古屋" (in Japanese). ASAYAN. 1997-12-07. (Archived) On April 1, 1999, UP-FRONT AGENCY established a new management company named HARMONY PROMOTION. Wada left his position as Morning Musume’s manager sometime after the 4th generation members joined in 2000, then joined HARMONY PROMOTION to become in charge of EE JUMP, consisting of SONIM, KEN who withdrew prior to their debut, and YUKI who is the younger brother of Goto Maki. Following Goto Yuki’s suspension and EE JUMP’s dissolution, Wada remained Sonim’s manager when she became a solo artist. During his time as the manager of Morning Musume he made TV appearances on ASAYAN '' and he was a radio personality in ''All Night Nippon R Producers Night from 1999 to 2000. After he became EE JUMP’s manager, he made a appearances on Utaban. Wada was later promoted as the president and general manager of HARMONY PROMOTION. In 2004, he bought UP-FRONT AGENCY’s shares in HARMONY PROMOTION, ending capital ties with and instead becoming an affiliate. HARMONY PROMOTION’s office is presently located in a building in the same city block as UP-FRONT GROUP in Higashi-Azabu, Minato, Tokyo. Works TV Program *1997-200? ASAYAN *2002-2003 Utaban (うたばん) Radio *1999-2000 All Night Nippon R Producers Night (オールナイトニッポンR プロデューサーズナイト) Music Videos *2001 Morning Musume - LOVE Machine -FULL VER.- Trivia *He is not to be mistaken with anime composer Wada Kaoru with whom he shares the exact same name. *He is referred to by fans as "Wadamane" (和田マネ; Manager Wada). *He appears in the FULL VER. music video for "LOVE Machine", having a phone conversation with Fuji TV producer Kikuchi Shin about Goto Maki."レポート" (in Japanese). Fuji TV. 2007-03-02. *Several Morning Musume OG members planned him a surprise 50th birthday party in April 2015. They all wore T-shirts with his face printed on them and sang "LOVE Machine" with him. *On October 29, 2017, Fukuda Asuka suddenly had a feeling that it was an important birth date. She checked Wikipedia and remembered it was the birthday of her mentor. However, she involuntarily sent a text message to Wada who then corrected her that it was Tsunku's birthday."つんくはん。" (in Japanese). asuka Official Blog. 2017-10-29. (Cached) *In honor of the five original Morning Musume members performing live together for the first time in 18 years on FNS Kayousai Dai 2 Yoru in December 2017, Wada gave Nakazawa Yuko a Polaroid photo of them from 1997 as a gift."扉は開きました、次へ行きますよ！" (in Japanese). Nakazawa Yuko Official Blog. 2017-12-14. References }} External Links *HARMONY PROMOTION Official Site *Wikipedia: Japanese Category:Staff members Category:1965 Births Category:April Births Category:Blood Type B Category:Aries Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Members born in Showa Period